Code:inflate
by Taskforce141Fox
Summary: a another day at kadiac or is it xana has come up with a creative way to attack Warning inflation inside and sex related stuff x3 ejoy Aelita x Jeremie Ulrich x Yumi


"Return the past!" exclaimed Jeremie as he hit the key. The all too familiar light went over the factory and Kadic as it restarted the day before .

Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were talking about their fight on Lyoko. How Odd got shot in his ass running from the Krab; much to his dismay and how Ulrich and Yumi kissed.

"Hey guys, me and Jeremie are going to work on a program! See you guys later," said Aelita as her and Jeremie walked away holding hands.

"Man," whispered Odd to Ulrich and Yumi. "I bet Jeremie is about to go bow chika wow wow with Aelita."

For that Yumi and Ulrich smacked him. Hard. Aelita, who over heard, asked Jeremie "What does that mean?"

Jeremie only blushed. "I'll explain when we go upstairs"

Aelita and Jeremie walk to Jeremie's dorm room and start to work on a program "Soooooo," said Aelita. "What did that mean?"

She sat on his bed. Jeremie sighed. "It means have sex. Odd means we would have sex."

"Oh?" giggled Aelita. She winked at her blonde boyfriend. "Sex, huh?" She jumped on his lap and he blushed. "You wanna get lucky?"

"A….Aelita what are you doing?" stuttered Jeremie.

"Don't worry Yumi showed me tricks with Ulrich," winked Aelita.

Jeremie's breath hitched and he smiled at his angel. "I love you," he said and kissed her, not paying attention to the screen. XANA's eye popped up. Things were about to get weird.

XANA watched Jeremie and Aelita as they made out and came up with a idea to make Aelita not have a quick to escape.

Jeremie and Aelita continue making out. The nerd breaks off the kiss. "I'll be right back."

He went to his closet. Xana has his chance and it's when he turned into smoke and goes into Jeremie's mouth. Jeremie stops and raises his head. He's possessed. The possessed Jeremie continued going through the closet. "Ok princess, lets have some fun," he growled in a sexy way and walked back to her and starts kissing and holding her sides.

"What would you like your princess to do?" asked Aelita winking.

"Its all yours to suck," replied Jeremie, shoving her to her knees.

"Ooh."

Aelita unzipped his pants and takes him in her hand. "My my what a big cock you have," purred Aelita.

Jeremie only moaned. Little did she know he was possessed. She takes him in her mouth and sucks lightly. Jeremie starts get vocal: "Oh, Aelita! Oh, babygirl!"

She sucks harder and harder when a shock go though her body. Aelita thought that was Odd. Then, her friend, Odd, wouldn't leave her head. Back to Jeremie. Back to Jeremie.

Jeremie gasped and came in her mouth and swallowed, as Sogar and Yumi told her. She swallowed once there was more coming out three times as much! She continued to get every drop, like Yumi and Sogar said she should. She started to realize her shirt felt tighter around her chest she gave them a quick feel. They deffiently felt bigger.

'Hmmmm this isn't bad at all' she purred to herself as she continued sucking. She felt the same tightness around stomach area she looked down as she was sucking and noticed her belly became a small round ball.

Aelita's eyes widened. She was panicked. At the same time her belly started poking out of her shirt. She groaned as her belly sloshed with cum as the shirt started getting too small to contain her belly.

'This is hot' Aelita thought as she rubbed with her hand, 'but whats going on.'

She looked up at Jeremie as he looked down at her. Aelita could see the XANA eye in his glasses. XANA from within in Jeremie laughed. "Good luck trying to escape from me, elf girl!"

A freaked out Aelita pulls away as fast as she could and ran out of the door of the room. Aelita panted as she ran to her room. Her big belly sloshed as she ran.

"I've got to tell the others but not like this," she whimpered. She ran into her room and stopped to look in the mirror. Her belly was a medium size ball. Skin was showing from under her shirt. She poked it, it jiggled and she moaned. "This isn't too bad."


End file.
